


Mr. and Mrs. Pac-Man

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Donkey Kong - Freeform, Even though Ms. Pac-Man is a strong independent woman that don't need no man, F/M, I know it's just Ms. Pac-Man but just go with it, I probably got something wrong, I was born in the 90s y'all, Old school video games, Pac-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: The boys take El to The Palace for the first time and Mike teaches her to play Pac-Man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! So I posted this to my Tumblr, but I figured it was kinda long for Tumblr standards so why not post it here too? Like I said in the tags, some of this information might be a little incorrect since I was not alive for the golden age of video games. I hope you guys like this and I'll see ya at the end!

El ends up not liking video games that much because of the flashing lights and loud noises, but she’ll never forget the first time Mike, Lucas, Dustin and Will took her to The Palace shortly after her return. The boys had been talking about the arcade over and over as it became their new favorite place to hang out and El was excited to see what made them so happy. Upon walking into the building, El knew she wouldn’t like it. The lights were dimmed and noises came from everywhere, making her anxious. Mike grabbed her hand reassuringly and Will asked her if she was alright. El put on a brave face and nodded with a tight smile.

Slowly she became used to the sounds and watched the boys amusingly as the battled each other and stared at amazement of the large contraptions. Of course being teenage boys, they eventually got in an argument. Lucas was bragging about destroying Dustin at Donkey Kong to which Dustin argued back that Lucas only beat him caused he had something in his eye. The two boys raced over to the game for a rematch and Will followed in amusement. El stared around at all the machines and turned back to Mike as she felt his eyes on her. “Uh is there anything you wanna play El?” Mike asked and looked away, not wanting to admit her fear. Mike, knowing El like a sixth sense, squeezed their locked hands. “Hey nothing here can hurt you. It’s all just for fun.” he whispered closely to her over the loud noises. El looked up at him and smiled, making Mike’s cheeks visibly flush even in the dim lighting. Her eyes wandered his face and he could tell she was gazing at his freckles, something she adored about him. Normally he’d love the attention, but not here of all places! “H-how about Pac Man?” Mike asked, leading her over to the machine.

 "It’s really simple. You play as Pac Man, the yellow dot and you have to eat the dots without the ghosts touching you. Those bigger dots in the corner are power pellets and when you eat those, you can eat the ghosts. But they come back.“ Mike explained and El nodded, looking down at the buttons below her. "Oh these are the controls. This moves you around and this is to start the game. You wanna go first?” Mike asked, fishing change out of his pockets. 

El nodded even though she didn’t particularly want to play. Mike deposited the change and El hesitantly hit the start button. The game started instantly with a fast paced song that made El jump slightly. She felt Mike look at her, but she focused on the screen infront of her. Gripping the joystick, El started to move Pac Man around as he sucked up the dots. She maneuvered around the maze until she got stuck in a corner and got eaten by the pink ghost. “That was good! Those corners can be tricky. Dustin thinks it’s so you pay more. Do you wanna try again?” Mike asked and El nodded excitedly. “Fun.” she said with a smile and Mike smiled back, putting more change in. El hit the button again and immediately stared to move Pac Man around to collect dots. 

Mike took turns watching the game and El, but mostly El. She moved the joystick from side to side, sucking up dots and narrowly missing Inky. El slightly leaned forward eagerly as she ate a power pellet and started to hunt the enemies. She swallowed up Inky and Pinky as Mike let out a “Whoa!” and was about to collide with Blinky when the ghosts stared to flash. “Mike?” she asked quickly. “That means your power is about to run out. Get away from him!” Mike said when El got trapped in a corner again. She wiggled the joystick around to free herself as the ghost drew closer and closer. 

All of a sudden she felt Mike’s chest against her back and his arms around her as he placed his hands on top of her. El let Mike grip her hands as he tried to free the yellow dot and El, who was tense with anticipation, instantly relaxed a little with Mike’s arms around her. Just as Mike freed them, they heard snickering and turned to see the others staring at them with smirks. The two realized how they looked and separated as Pac Man died on screen with a game over. “We’re gonna get something to eat. You guys want anything?” Lucas asked and they both shook their heads. Dustin shook his capped head and they walked away. While they walked away, Mike heard Lucas say “Mr. and Mrs. Pac Man” and Mike flushed yet again, rubbing the back of his neck. El’s eyebrows came together in confusion and was about to question the meaning when Mike interrupted her. “So what did you think of Pac Man El?” El smiled and grabbed his hand. “Fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I realized that I hadn't done a lot of Mileven writing in a long time so I literally just crapped this out a 1 am the night before. I think it's pretty alright for my standards and a scene like this better go down in later seasons! Anyway as always kudos and comments are always appreciated and I love you all!


End file.
